


Если верить слухам…

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: По Конохе слухи ходят всегда, но этот слух оказался крайне стойким





	Если верить слухам…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumor Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407256) by Senna-chan. 



– Я слышал, Ирука обзавелся любовником.  
– Кто?  
– Умино Ирука.  
– Да-да, но кто?  
– Умино. Ирука. Да ты его знаешь, тот темпераментный чунин из Академии. Шатен, волосы длинные, на носу шрам.  _Тот самый_ Умино Ирука.  
– Я прекрасно знаю Ируку-сенсея, в отделе миссий о нем ходят легенды, а вот кто его любовник?  
– Ну...  
– Что – «ну»? Хочешь сказать, ты не знаешь?  
– …  
– Ладно. Я сейчас ухожу на двухдневную миссию и, надеюсь, когда вернусь, ты уже будешь знать что-нибудь конкретное.  
– Тебе цветы поливать?  
– Да, спасибо. Увидимся через пару дней.

***

  
Какаши прислонился к стене, выглядя при этом воплощением лени: лодыжки скрещены, спина ссутулена, в руке книга. Дверь в отдел миссий по соседству с ним постоянно открывалась и закрывалась, так что ходящие туда-сюда ниндзя периодически кидали на него странные взгляды, становящиеся все более частыми, потому что Какаши продолжал стоять, где стоял, довольно долго. Шелест бумаг, стук печатей и негромкие разговоры создавали отличный звуковой фон для чтения, но постепенно гул начал стихать, а часы показывали уже почти конец рабочего дня. Какаши практически дочитал свой любимый второй том трилогии «Ича-Ича», когда дверь в очередной раз открылась и оттуда кто-то выглянул.  
– И долго ты тут стоишь? – спросил выглянувший, в его взгляде мелькнуло изумление.  
– Не то чтобы очень, – пожал плечами Какаши, убрал книгу в карман и отлепился от стены. – Ты всё?  
– Через минуту буду, – усмехнулся Ирука и посмотрел обратно в кабинет. – Справитесь тут без меня? – спросил он Изумо, а тот только закатил глаза.  
– Ирука-сенсей, я тут работаю куда дольше, чем ты, – с ехидной усмешкой уведомил его чунин, – так что иди уже, не заставляй женушку больше ждать.  
Ирука рассмеялся, не обращая внимания на легкий румянец, заливший лицо, и Какаши из-за плеча Ируки косо посмотрел на Изумо, которому, впрочем, было наплевать – после разнообразных взглядов, полученных им от Сандайме до Ибики, а потом еще и от Цунаде, недовольный взгляд Копирующего был сущим пустяком.  
Они вышли из здания на свежий вечерний воздух и пошли по улицам, обсуждая по пути, что бы съесть на ужин.  
– Остался еще рис с зеленью и овощами, но так как кое-кто его не любит…  
Ирука и не подумал скрыть презрительное фырканье, отчего Какаши только шире усмехнулся под маской.  
– …то придется либо к тебе, либо поесть не дома.  
– Конечно, не дома! – шумно возрадовался Ирука, немедленно сворачивая на дорогу к Ичираку, решив тем самым за обоих, чем они сегодня будут ужинать.  
Какаши, ничуть этим не расстроившись, неторопливо зашагал за учителем Академии, вскоре того нагнав.  
– Хочешь сегодня что-нибудь посмотреть? – спросил он, когда они миновали смешанную группу джонинов и чунинов, некоторые из которых радостно помахали Ируке. – Я взял новинку от Фуджиказе Юкие, «Принцессу Гейл».  
– Разумеется! После того, как я провел весь день с невоспитанными недорослями с дурным характером, ошибочно называющих себя взрослыми, я как раз в нужном настроении для неимоверно пафосных сцен и тупых диалогов, – Ирука усмехнулся и помахал знакомым в ответ.  
– Тогда он полностью утолит твои истинные желания, – с намеком сообщил Какаши, лишь на малую толику тише обычного.  
– Ну, я рад, что ты знаешь, как справиться с моими… потребностями, – быстро нашелся Ирука, и разноцветные глаза Какаши блеснули при свете фонарей.  
– О-о, как же тебе повезло, что я прекрасно знаком с твоими капризами, – Какаши усмехнулся и подмигнул. Ирука с притворной обидой воззрился на него:  
– Какаши, я тебе что, беременный?  
– Нет, но если бы ты им был, у тебя были бы прекрасные дети.  
Оба знали, что если бы их кто-то услышал, их бы неправильно поняли, но это было забавно – изрекать наибанальнейшие, самые плоские фразы флирта и смотреть, сможет ли другой подобрать в ответ что-нибудь похуже. Пока что они были на равных, венцом одного была фраза «Я как быстро сохнущий цемент: едва меня положишь, а я уже твердый», другого – «Детка, я твой особый рамен с супер-соусом».  
Просто удивительно, насколько они подружились за последние месяцы, несмотря на довольно неудачное начало, когда Ирука поставил под сомнение авторитет Какаши и его навыки командира. Не то, чтобы они раньше не встречались – учитывая, что Ирука работал в отделе миссий, а Какаши регулярно там маячил, – но только после того, как чунин выставил себя круглым идиотом, они начали по-настоящему разговаривать.  
То, что Какаши был не любителем таить обиды, тоже помогло.  
– Опять закажешь свой мисо-рамен? – поддразнил его Ирука, когда они дошли до маленькой забегаловки, Теучи поприветствовал их, а они оба вежливо ответили ему тем же.  
– Я что, настолько предсказуем? – пожал плечами Какаши, усаживаясь на стул куда грациознее, чем можно было предположить по его внешнему расхлябанному виду.  
– Загляни под изнанку изнанки – и будешь шокирован, ничего там не обнаружив.  
Поддразнивание и дружеские подначки продолжались всю дорогу до квартиры джонина, где разговор превратился в шоу одного ведущего, стоило начаться фильму. Ирука, как с веселым удивлением обнаружил Какаши, обожал комментировать и подмечать детали, которые, с его точки зрения, не имели никакого смысла. Поначалу чунин из вежливости пытался держать язык за зубами, но после просмотра какого-то дешевого боевика про секретных агентов – ( _«Режиссер – полный придурок! На них ни царапины, хотя после таких взрывов вообще не выживают! Я это точно знаю!!!»_ ) – шило было вытащено из мешка. Не то, чтобы Какаши это огорчало – оказалось довольно весело слушать, как Ирука острым языком проходится по диалогам, действиям и вообще по всему попавшемуся. Джонин с тихим ужасом представлял, что сказал бы Ирука про полнометражку «Ича-Ича: Жестокость», поэтому старательно держал этот шедевр подальше от чунина.  
В конце концов, некоторые вещи священны.  
–  _Семи_ цветная чакра? – чуть не поперхнулся пивом Ирука. – Откуда они все это берут? Они вообще чакру когда-нибудь видели?  
– Ну, не у всех же есть привилегия мучить подрастающее поколение тем, что ты называешь учебой, – хмыкнул Какаши со своего места на полу, где сидел, уютно поджав под себя ноги. – Кроме того, это круто звучит и выглядит.  
– А разве ты не знаешь о крутых вещах всё? – пробормотал Ирука, закатывая глаза от зрелища принцессы Гейл, врывающейся на поле боя на полном скаку – и без каких-либо доспехов. – По крайней мере, если верить Гаю.  
Видимый глаз Какаши прищурился, а маска растянулась, когда Какаши широко улыбнулся и посмотрел на Ируку через плечо:  
– Намекаешь, что Гай врет? Что я скучный? Ирука, я и не знал, что ты такой жестокий. Ты ранил меня в самое сердце.  
Ирука не потрудился ответить, только фыркнул, прежде чем яростно обрушиться на жуткую, просто жуткую пародию на искусство рукопашного боя, которую они посмели обозвать тайдзюцу. Какаши весь трясся от сдерживаемого смеха.

***

  
– Ну у тебя и видок…  
– И не говори. Черт, сосед всю ночь спать не давал, причем не первый раз!  
– Так у тебя сосед вроде джонин? А вообще ты и сам на всю голову сдвинутый, мог бы и потерпеть.   
– Эй, ты кого назвал сдвинутым?  
– Тебя.  
– Я спец-джонин, это не то же самое!  
– Ты что, сегодня не с той ноги встал? Иди тогда уже и скажи Митараши, что ее ночная развлекуха с гостями лишила тебя твоего законного сна.  
– Ха, а это не она, это Хатаке! Странно, потому что я и понятия не имел, что он живет рядом, но в последнее время он вовсю развлекается!  
– А чем?  
– Не знаю, не спрашивал! До меня только доносится дикий ржач, топот и иногда вопли. А, и еще у него постоянно торчит какой-то чунин, довольно смазливый, кстати.  
– Тусуется с парнем?.. Слушай, а может..  
– Что?! Хочешь сказать, что Митараши и даже Хатаке трахаются чаще меня? Вот уж вряд ли! И вообще мне плевать, что какая муха укусила моего молчаливого, как труп соседа, что он превратился в душу общества, лишь бы мне не мешали спать!!!  
– М-да. Сегодня ты явно встал не с той ноги. Все вы, джонины, сдвинутые.  
– Я спец-джонин!!!

***

  
– Смотри, смотри, опять эти двое!  
– Анко, никогда не напрыгивай на меня так, могу врезать чисто на автомате.  
– Кончай ныть; в день, когда ты мне врежешь, я тут же уволюсь и буду на гражданке выращивать бонсаи.  
– …Знаешь, Анко, одна только мысль, что ты начнешь экспериментировать с растениями, почему-то приводит меня в ужас. Надеюсь, у тебя была веская причина так меня пугать?  
– Ибики, ты прелесть. А теперь медленно повернись и посмотри, кто там сидит за столиком в правом углу. Да-да, это Ирука и Какаши.  
– И?  
– «И?» И ты еще спрашиваешь?! Да ты хоть знаешь, когда их в последний раз видели порознь? Ну, если не считать дней, когда у Какаши миссии? Так вот, это было всего однажды. Однажды! И было это четыре недели, три дня и два часа назад.  
– Можно спросить, откуда у тебя такие сведения?  
– У меня свои источники информации.  
– И что с того? Они дружат. Честно говоря, рад слышать, что Какаши нашел себе такого же сумасшедшего, как и он сам, и приятно проводит с ним время. Все лучше, чем торчать у мемориала.  
– Хо-хо, а я уверена, они не просто дружат! Ирука чертову тучу времени проводит у Хатаке дома и наоборот. У них две зубных щетки, две бритвы, и Ирука принес к Какаши запас одежды.  
– Откуда ты?.. То есть, ты хочешь сказать… Какаши и Ирука?  
– Угум-с… Эй, как думаешь, им нравятся тройнички?  
– Анко!!!

***

  
Понаблюдав за ровным рядом учеников, тренирующихся в метании кунаев, Ирука остался на редкость доволен. Явный прогресс был налицо, а у некоторых даже прорезался талант. Он обошел детей, поправив позы и погасив намечающиеся ссоры испепеляющим взглядом в сторону драчунов. Ирука с одобрением отметил, что в цели сумели попасть практически все, даже те, у кого поначалу вообще ничего не выходило.  
«Пожалуй, мой класс становится серьезным конкурентом «Девятому конохскому», – с удовольствием подумал Ирука. – Но если их обойдем, моим ребятам потом опять не с кем будет соревноваться».  
– Ирука-сенсей!  
Чунин обернулся: к нему шла Фумико-сенсей, классная руководительница одного из младших классов, ее аудитория была как раз напротив его.  
– Да, Фумико-сенсей? – с улыбкой отозвался Ирука, и хотя он смотрел он на учительницу, все, от детей до Фумико-сенсей, осознавали, что его внимание по-прежнему сосредоточено на шиноби-недоучках, работающих с боевым метательным оружием.  
– Мы сегодня собираемся сходить куда-нибудь после работы, и я… мы были бы рады, если бы вы пошли с нами.  
В ее глазах была надежда, которая ясно говорила, что больше всего женщина хотела бы, чтобы Ирука согласился. От этого ему стало немного не по себе, но, в любом случае, на вечер у них уже были свои планы.  
– Звучит заманчиво, – начал он и тут же поспешно продолжил, видя, как осветилось лицо Фумико, – но, к сожалению, у нас сегодня гости, друзья придут на ужин.  
Расстроенная Фумико кивнула, потом нахмурилась.  
– У нас? – озадаченно переспросила она, и Ирука мысленно чертыхнулся, покраснев, только сейчас осознав, что сказал.  
– Нет-нет, не в смысле «у нас», просто… Мы с Какаши-саном пригласили ко мне домой парочку друзей… То есть, конечно же, я пригласил, потому что моя квартира больше, да и прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как мы собирались вместе, а Какаши-сан… – Чем больше Ирука говорил, тем больше нервничал и мямлил, отчего подозрения Фумико только укрепились. К счастью, его спас оглушительный звонок, знаменующий окончание занятий в Академии. Учителя аж вздрогнули, когда толпа радостно галдящих учеников рванула возвращать оружие обратно в коробки, чтобы затем присоединиться к потоку, вытекающему из ворот и оставляющему после себя клубы пыли.  
С минуту они постояли молча, пока Ирука не собрался с мыслями и, откашлявшись и чувствуя, как по-прежнему чуть горят его щеки, максимально вежливо сказал:  
– Фумико-сенсей, мне нужно тут ещё прибраться, так что если позволите…  
– Ой, да, извините! Я бы предложила вам свою помощь, но мне нужно проверять тетради… – начала неуверенно пятиться учительница.  
– Разумеется, – немного натянуто улыбнулся Ирука. – Желаю приятно провести время и, пожалуйста, передайте всем мои извинения и наилучшие пожелания.  
– Конечно, спасибо. Эм-м… И вам приятного вечера…  
– Спасибо, мы так и сделаем.  
Оба замерли; у Фумико-сенсей округлились глаза, а Ирука вновь мысленно выругался.

***

  
– Ты что, прямо так и сказал? Да еще дважды?! – хоть слова Асумы почти утонули в громком ржаче Котецу, изумленное выражение его бородатого лица говорило само за себя.  
– В жизни ничего смешнее не слышал, – заявил «веселый головорез» (так он сам себя называл) Котецу, и Изумо согласно кивнул, утирая выступившие на глаза слезы.  
Ирука угрюмо посмотрел на них, ничуть не обрадованный такой реакцией на свою оговорку.  
– Котецу, рад, что мои проблемы так тебя веселят, – буркнул он и нахмурился еще больше, расслышав сдавленный смешок Какаши.   
– Хм-м, Ирука, ну согласись, это же ужасно забавно, – с привычной ленцой проговорил джонин с кухни: что он там искал, было известно только ему.  
Облокотившийся на стол Генма фырнул – и в свою очередь заработал испепеляющий взгляд. Но спец-джонин – сегодня он нацепил вместо хитай-ате бандану цвета хаки – только ухмыльнулся.  
– Ирука, не смотри на меня так, – сказал он, усмехнувшись, – не я только что ляпнул несчастной учительнице, что живу с мужиком.  
– Мог бы отмазаться, что иногда говоришь о себе во множественном числе, – пробормотал сидевший в кресле Изумо. Он крепко держал свою бутылку со слабоалкогольным пивом за горлышко, так что никто не смог бы «случайно» подменить ее или влить туда что-нибудь. Все это видели, но никто не комментировал.  
Недовольно ворча что-то себе под нос, Ирука поставил принесенные с кухни закуски на стол, грохнув подносом при этом куда сильнее необходимого, потом круто развернулся и, стуча пятками, пошел на кухню: Какаши там, как только что догадался чунин, искал купленное когда-то особое саке, да так, похоже, и не нашел.   
Асума покачал головой, слушая разгорающуюся на кухне перебранку и посмотрел на сидящего рядом четвертого гостя. И с нехорошим предчувствием отметил задумчивый блеск его черных глаз.  
– Ну, твое мнение? – осторожно спросил Асума. Его собеседник коротко усмехнулся, и они оба перевели взгляд на Ируку, который выталкивал смеющегося Какаши из кухни, попутно устраивая тому разнос за то, что тот опять, опять перевернул в его шкафчиках всё вверх дном!  
– Да вот думаю, что первым до него дойдет: слухи или осознание правды?  
У Асумы задергался глаз, и появилось острое желание закурить.  
– Что бы ни произошло, лично я надеюсь, что меня в это время в деревне не будет.  
Гай, который, по правде говоря, был тем еще хитрецом, только шире ухмыльнулся.  
Несколько часов спустя Изумо потащил набравшегося Котецу к двери, Генма пошел с ними. Асума смылся еще раньше, поблагодарив Ируку за хороший вечер и спокойно пожав плечами в ответ на все шпильки, что настоящие мужчины так быстро не кончают. Гай вскоре последовал его примеру, но не раньше, чем вызвал Какаши на поединок на руках следующим же утром, на что Копирующий равнодушно согласился. Одетый во все зеленое джонин – ну хоть не в своем обычном комбинезоне, и на том спасибо, – попрощался со всеми и растворился в ночи, улыбнувшись напоследок так, что блеск зубов мог посоперничать со светом звезд.  
Ирука, как хороший хозяин, пошел в прихожую всех провожать, а Какаши тем временем начал убирать грязную посуду и пустые бутылки. Они с Генмой дружно подсмеивались, глядя, как прилично поддатый Котецу сражался со своими сандалиями, прежде чем раздраженный Изумо, устало потерев висок, протянул ему руку помощи. Это было легче сказать, чем сделать, но на выходе они получили одного успешно обутого Котецу, одного слегка задолбавшегося Изумо и двух позабавившихся зрителей – Ируку и Генму.  
– Увидимся завтра после обеда, – с пьяной радостью пробубнил Котецу, ероша и без того взъерошенную шевелюру и кренясь на один бок. Изумо с тяжелым вздохом подхватил и выровнял его.  
– Спокойной ночи, – попрощался он, и неразлучная парочка побрела по улице.  
Генма просто молча кивнул и зашагал к себе, его сембон поблескивал при свете фонарей.  
Покачав головой, чунин потер шрам и вернулся в квартиру. Какаши к тому времени уже растянулся на коротком диванчике, который с длинноногим джонином на нем казался еще меньше, и пялился в потолок. Дойдя до кухни, Ирука с радостью отметил, что грязные тарелки уже стоят в раковине ровными стопками, а оставшаяся еда, как показал быстрый взгляд, брошенный в холодильник, упакована в пластиковые коробочки. Схватив поставленную ранее охлаждаться бутылку воды, Ирука прошел к дивану, спихнул с него ноги Какаши и сел на освободившееся место. Но стоило ему это сделать, как ноги тут же вернулись – причем Какаши тут же положил их на затянутые в джинсу бедра Ируки и водрузил свои костлявые лодыжки на диванный подлокотник.  
– Гай о чем-то догадался, – внезапно сказал Какаши и искоса посмотрел на Ируку, тот замер на середине глотка.  
– М?  
– Обычно у него такой взгляд, когда он узнает что-то, что будет использовать против меня, – немного жалобно объяснил Какаши.  
Ирука только фыркнул. Хоть ему не раз доводилось становиться свидетелем подобного, но зрелище нытика-Копирующего не переставало его смешить. После нескольких недель тесной дружбы Ирука научился свободно читать выражение лица, скрытого маской – настолько свободно, что мог, даже если Какаши был на другой стороне комнаты, запросто определить, улыбается ли он, хмурится или, как сейчас, просто ноет.  
– Уверен, твой вечный соперник завтра же раскроет тебе все твои секреты, – без тени сочувствия прокомментировал Ирука и, проигнорировав брошенный на него подозрительный взгляд, выпил еще, радуясь освежающей прохладе.  
Он только-только набрал полный рот воды, как Какаши произнес:  
– Хм… А я и не знал, что ты гей.  
Только идеально отточенные рефлексы уберегли Какаши от чуть теплого душа, потому что Ирука поперхнулся и выплюнул всю воду. Он не успел увидеть ни как джонин выпрямил ноги, ни как он переместился – Какаши просто исчез и появился за диваном.  
– Эй, ты чего? – встревоженно спросил он.  
– С-С чего ты так решил? – в замешательстве уточнил Ирука, во все глаза глядя на растерявшего всю свою уверенность джонина. – И вообще, с какого перепугу ты вдруг этим заинтересовался?!  
Какаши не прищурился и не приоткрыл пошире вечно полуприкрытый глаз, но от этих слов в нем что-то определенно изменилось. Вспышка непонятных Ируке эмоций исчезла раньше, чем Ирука, слишком занятый стиранием воды с лица, сумел в них разобраться. Какаши небрежно пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Очевидно же, что Фумико-сенсей надеялась, что ты примешь ее приглашение, – привычно растягивая слова, проговорил он. – Ты и сам знаешь, она на тебя уже довольно давно запала.  
– Да, знаю, но это не объясняет, почему ты решил уточнить, не гей ли я, – буркнул Ирука, затем встал и стащил с себя промокшую майку. Оба понимали, что то, что Ирука ничего не отрицает, говорит само за себя, но, честно говоря, чунина больше расстроил не сам вопрос, а то, по каким причинам его задали.  
– Да просто так, – наконец, сказал Какаши и последовал за Ирукой в ванную, где тот сунул майку в корзину для белья. – Я подозревал, но до сегодняшнего вечера толком не задумывался. Но мне все равно, гей ты или нет. Это неважно.  
Ирука пристально посмотрел на джонина, пытаясь прочитать язык его тела – насколько это было возможно по лицу, скрытому маской. Какаши знал, что Ирука может определить, когда он говорит правду.  
Потому что так оно и было.  
Джонину действительно было все равно, любит ли Ирука мужчин, женщин или и тех, и других. Для него это ничего не меняло, к тому же было бы лицемерием заявлять, что он имеет что-то против геев.  
– Отлично. Не хотелось бы по этому поводу бить тебе морду, она и так вся в шрамах, – задумчиво подытожил Ирука, и когда Какаши начал смеяться, в темно-карих глазах заискрилась веселая усмешка. – И раз уж ты опять злобно поиздевался над моими кухонными шкафчиками, в качестве наказания будешь сам себе раскладывать футон.  
– Разве хорошие хозяева заставляют гостей делать за них свою работу? – поддел его Какаши, не перестав усмехаться даже после того, как ему по лицу прилетело ярко-желтым кухонным полотенцем.  
– Гостей? Какаши, ты перестал быть гостем с тех пор, как пять ночей подряд поспал на коврике у меня на полу. Иногда я даже думаю, что пора брать с тебя половину квартплаты, учитывая, сколько времени ты тут проводишь.  
– Тогда, может, пора уже съезжаться? И заживем мы с тобой… хоть и недолго, но счастливо, – подмигнул ему Какаши.  
– Только после того, как ты научишься печь шарлотку, – последовал немедленный ответ Ируки. Чунин скрестил руки на голой груди и ухмыльнулся. – Какаши, без обид, но твои кулинарные навыки оставляют желать лучшего.  
– То есть, путь к твоему сердце лежит через желудок, да? Тогда, наверное, стоит начать тренироваться, – задумчиво сказал Какаши и ушел с кухни с подозрительно серьезным видом.  
Вздохнув, Ирука захлопнул за ним дверь и на миг замер, прижавшись лбом к прохладной поверхности.  
 _Какаши, спасибо._

***

  
– Ондатра, ты меня вызывала?  
– Капитан, Хатаке-сан сегодня очень странно себя ведет.  
– …  
– Он стоит здесь уже гораздо дольше, чем обычно. Он пришел сюда на рассвете и с тех пор стоит, не шевелясь.  
– Понятно. Он доставал кунай Йондайме-сама?  
– Нет, капитан.  
– Хм-м…  
– Может... стоит сообщить об этом Годайме-сама?  
– Нет. Не думаю, что семпай сломался. Только не сейчас. Продолжай наблюдать и немедленно сообщи мне, если подобное повторится.  
– Слушаюсь, капитан. Вы случайно не знаете, что привело его к такому?  
– Сам хотел бы узнать…   
 _«Не связано ли это как-то с Ирукой-сенсеем?»_

***

  
– Все шиноби – безмозглые безответственные идиоты! Считают себя бессмертными только потому, что выучили  _одно_ лечащее дзюцу! Ну и что, что они могут срастить раны? А как насчет внутреннего кровотечения, а? Можно подумать, мы на медиков зря годами учимся!  
– Дай угадаю – опять попался крайне запущенный случай?  
– Именно… Временами мне кажется, что их даже ругать бесполезно, все равно делают одно и то же.  
– Подай, пожалуйста, вон ту папку. Спасибо. И кто на этот раз?  
– Пациент из палаты 63М.  
– А-а, Хатаке-сан! Типичнейший пример, но, самое забавное, не худший. Смотри, вот его медкарта, можешь полистать, получишь прекрасное представление, в каких условиях ему приходится заниматься самолечением.  
– Это всё  _его_?! Я думал, тут подшивка медкарт всего клана Хатаке!  
– …  
– Хм, как интересно. В последние пару месяцев Хатаке-сан стал попадать к нам куда реже. Хотя, конечно, не то чтобы я жаловался. Вы только посмотрите на это… «Следы пыток, переломы, сожженные каналы чакры и сотрясения мозга» – и все это неоднократно, и вот уже больше двадцати лет. Чудо, что он вообще до сих пор жив и в здравом рассудке.  
– А, так у него наконец-то появился человек, к которому стоит возвращаться.  
– Серьезно? И что, это как-то повлияло?  
– Ты еще слишком молод. Не всему можно научиться по учебникам или с наставником, даже если тебя учит Цунаде-сама. Замечал как-нибудь ждущего у ворот чунина? Волосы собраны в «конский хвост», а на носу застарелый тонкий шрам? Вот он и есть причина, по которой Хатаке-сан теперь стремится возвращаться домой целым и невредимым.  
– Они что, пара?!  
– Ну и молодежь нынче пошла, вечно подозревают самое худшее… Лучше займись чем-нибудь полезным, например, отнеси в лабораторию анализы крови Асакуры-сан.  
– Но ведь…  
– И побыстрее.

***

  
– Ты безнадежный идиот.  
– М-м, а ты не перебарщиваешь?  
Взгляд, доставшийся Какаши в ответ на эти слова, был настолько испепеляющим, что Какаши поразился, как это в нем не прожгли дыры. Ему захотелось даже смущенно заерзать на месте, но истощенная чакра не позволяла даже этого. По сути, все, что он мог – едва-едва поворачивать голову и шевелить кончиками пальцев. Еще у него немного кружилась голова, но это в основном было из-за кровопотери и большого количества болеутоляющего.  
– Я всего лишь немного ошибся, – возразил он, прищурив глаза в улыбке – оба глаза, поскольку лишился своего хитай-ате много часов назад, когда его доставляли в госпиталь. Теперь на его подбородке болталась хирургическая маска, потому что водолазка униформы была вся в крови, а маска изорвана в лоскуты. – Хотя я бы никому не посоветовал падать в громадный терновый куст с пятиметровой высоты, потому что теперь у меня царапины там, где я считал невозможными их получить.  
– Какаши, ты наспех зарастил рану, проигнорировав возможность разрыва вены, что привело к огромному внутреннему кровотечению, и единственная причина, по которой ты лежишь здесь, а не в могиле – это то, что на тебя наткнулась команда генинов, причем совершенно случайно, – ледяным тоном проинформировал его Ирука.  
– Знаю-знаю, – тихо пробормотал Какаши, быстро становясь серьезным, потому что в темных глазах Ируки бушевало море эмоций. – Прости, что заставил волноваться.  
От этой фразы Ирука обмяк, словно шарик, из которого сдулся воздух. Вздохнув, Ирука потер переносицу.  
– Просто… просто в следующий раз думай, что делаешь, ладно? Не хочу потерять очередного друга.  
– Обязательно, – пообещал Какаши, злясь на собственное тело на то, что он не может сейчас дотянуться до Ируки и утешающе обнять. – Ты случайно не знаешь, когда меня выпишут? – вместо этого спросил он, надеясь, что смена темы смягчит потрясение от того, что Какаши был в шаге от глупейшей смерти. – А то мы хотели сходить в кино, когда я вернусь.  
– Боюсь, придется пересмотреть планы, – с кривой улыбкой заметил Ирука, – если верить врачам, пройдет минимум неделя, прежде чем ты сможешь передвигаться без костылей. Ты их немного удивил.  
Тихий смешок, последовавший за этой фразой, вызвал у Какаши невольную улыбку, хотя внешне это выразилось лишь в приподнятии брови. Даже кривая улыбка Ируки была лучше хмурого выражения его лица.  
– И чем же?  
– Для начала – тем, что, несмотря на свои идиотские действия, ты не истратил всю свою чакру, – Ирука пожал плечами. – По крайней мере, на этот раз не пролежишь две недели без движения. Наверное, ты все же выучил урок.  
Теперь пришел черед Какаши хмуриться от сказанного. Это было правдой: он страдал от всех видов истощения чакры с тех пор, как заполучил Шаринган, так что нынешнему его состоянию явно не грозило попасть в список худших. Тот случай, про который упоминал Ирука, произошел пять с половиной месяцев назад, что тоже было своего рода рекордом. Прежде Какаши попадал в госпиталь практически ежемесячно и проводил в постели десять-пятнадцать дней. Хотя для таких «каникул», как иронично называл эти дни Асума, была уважительная причина: Какаши тренировал следующую ступень Шарингана, и это выматывало его тело больше, чем он планировал.  
«По крайней мере, теперь у меня есть компания, – счастливо подумал Какаши, слушая, как Ирука рассказывает о книжке, которую начал читать, пока Какаши был на миссии. – Полгода назад мы были едва знакомы. Приятно, когда пришедший тебя навещать не ржет над тобой напропалую или не заливается слезами оттого, что Весна Твоей Юности так сильно пострадала от твоей безответственности. – Он нарочито обиженно надул губы под маской, когда Ирука начал проходиться по поводу того, что палату пора переименовывать в «Шаринган-люкс», потому что его всегда кладут именно сюда. – Хотя, может, первое и не совсем правда».  
– …стоит добавить выгравированную именную табличку на двери и, возможно, выделить тебе личную няньку. Уверен, добровольцы легко найдутся, если такое предложить. Особенно среди молоденьких медсестричек, – Ирука усмехнулся, его раздражение и тревога ушли, внезапно сменившись игривым настроением.  
– А я их не хочу! Они наверняка захотят улучить момент и увидеть мое лицо, – пожаловался Какаши, про себя виня лекарства в том, что голос у него звучит, как у вечно недовольного всем ребенка. – Может, ты побудешь моей личной нянькой?  
Между ними повисло молчание. Ирука широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на медленно краснеющего джонина, осознавшего, что только что сказал. Ирука выглядел так, словно не мог решить, шутит Какаши или нет, затем, похоже, отвесил себе что-то вроде мысленного пинка, потому что на лицо вернулась прежняя проказливая усмешка.  
– Какаши, я тебя умоляю, это будет крайне грустное зрелище, – фыркнул он, скрестив руки на груди, – определенно недостойное твоего внимания. Как насчет того, что если с тобой что-то случится, я буду твоим донором?  
Джонин открыл рот, потом закрыл его, потом повторил, прежде чем вымученно пожал плечами в качестве ответа. Он решил не спрашивать себя, откуда взялось эта тяжесть в груди, предпочитая думать, что это из-за ран, а не из-за вопроса Ируки.  
– Можешь присмотреть за Укки-саном еще пару дней? – вместо этого спросил Какаши, меняя тему, чтобы ослабить напряжение.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Ирука, быстро становясь серьезным, когда не получил от Какаши привычного ответа. В его выразительных глазах мелькнуло беспокойство. – Какаши, все точно в порядке?  
– М-м, а почему должно быть по-другому? – вопросом на вопрос ответил тот, отдавая себе отчет, как неестественно это прозвучало. Иррациональная боль и недостаток сна начинали брать свое с каждой секундой, и терпение Какаши стремительно истощалось.  
Ирука это тоже заметил, и выражение его лица теперь являло собой помесь осторожности и задумчивости, но когда он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Какаши его перебил:  
– Я устал, – выдохнул он, закрывая видимый глаз – четкий сигнал к окончанию разговора, который лучше было бы прекратить до того, как он или Ирука скажут что-нибудь глупое.  
Наступила тишина, которую нарушил лишь шелест одежды и скрип стула, когда Ирука встал.   
– Тогда я пойду, а ты отдыхай, – донесся до ушей Какаши его мягкий голос, без каких либо признаков обиды или иных эмоций – чунин знал, как их маскировать куда лучше, чем кто-либо мог представить.  
Какаши что-то согласно промычал, хотя сам напряженно слушал. Если бы раздались какие-то звуки, значит, Ирука не настолько обижен, как он боялся. Какаши давно открыл, как измерять степень его огорчения: чем больнее ему было, тем тише он становился, причем речь шла не о громкости голоса. И на этот раз все еле слышные звуки, обычно производимые при движении, исчезли.  
К этому времени Ирука уже должен был дойти до двери и закрыть ее, но единственная причина, по которой Какаши знал, что тот уже ушел, было то, что джонин вообще ничего не слышал.

***

  
Прошло четыре дня до того, как дверь вновь открылась для кого-то не из медперсонала, и Какаши отвернулся от окна, безразлично глядя на вошедшего из-под полуприкрытого века. Посетитель в ответ едва заметно приподнял бровь.  
– И тебе привет, – растягивая слова, проговорил Асума, подходя к окну и, развернувшись, прислонился к подоконнику. Коренастый мужчина бросил беглый взгляд на сидящего Какаши, который посвятил всего себя рассматриванию вида за окном, его видимый глаз пристально вглядывался в одну конкретную точку. Только некоторое время спустя Какаши чуть шевельнулся и начал смотреть в противоположную стену палаты, где висела картина с изображением какого-то старого дома.  
Асума по опыту знал, что если наклонить голову хоть на сантиметр влево, сквозь просвет между зданиями можно увидеть крышу Академии. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, чем Какаши только что занимался. Они еще немного помолчали, пока Какаши смотрел в никуда, а Асума рассматривал картину.  
– Ты чего-то хотел? – наконец, спросил Какаши, когда они добрых десять минут изучали объекты в их поле зрения.  
– Ничего конкретного, просто пришел узнать, как ты, – хмыкнул Асума, в энный раз пробегая глазами по нарисованному пейзажу Суны.  
– Нет, хотел, – буркнул Какаши, рассеянно подтягивая край маски. Этим утром медики, как и много раз до этого, выдали ему водолазку без рукавов с длинной горловиной, которую можно было использовать как маску. Какаши было интересно, держат они их для всех или только для него, потому что одна всегда была наготове. – Ты здесь из-за Ируки, – негромко продолжил он.  
– Он беспокоился о тебе – а все беспокоились о нем. Куренай хочет знать, не поссорились ли вы… Анко хочет знать, цитирую, «кому бить морду за то, что сексуальный сенсейчик грустит – того предателя или седую обезьяну с лысыми яйцами».  
– Анко? – Какаши выпрямился, его бровь поползла вверх. – Они же с Ирукой не дружат.  
– Знаю, но, похоже, видеть Ируку встревоженным ей нравится не больше, чем всем прочим его коллегам, – бородатый джонин пожал плечами, – даже моя сестра терроризирует меня, требуя выяснить, почему учитель ее сына внезапно стал такой угрюмый.  
Какаши сочувственно поморщился от упоминания старшей сестры Асумы – та унаследовала точку зрения их матери, что женщины сильнее и выносливее мужчин. Это давало ей так называемое право относится к мужчинам, как к мусору, или, в данном случае, в буквальном смысле выбивать из них информацию.  
– Так вы поссорились, или что?  
Какаши пришлось с секунду подумать. Проще было сказать, что да, поссорились, но не очень сильно, потому что по-настоящему они не ссорились с того раза на чунинских экзаменах. Он выучил, как распознавать, когда Ирука ссорился с кем-то – если у Ируки по-прежнему было переменчивое настроение, то это было несерьезно, а вот если он молчал, значит, все  _всерьез_ – и Какаши предполагал, что Ирука может сказать то же самое насчет самого джонина.  
Но они действительно поссорились, или же это просто стечение неудачных обстоятельств? Или во всем следует винить исключительно ту странную вспышку раздражения Какаши?  
Честно говоря, Какаши и сам не мог определить, о чем без колебаний признался Асуме. От всего этого он был просто в растерянности – сбит с толку и немного огорчен, потому что его действия затронули Ируку сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось. Возможно, ему стоило бы надеяться, что за отсутствием Ируки стоит обычная обида – так оно и было, вообще-то, – но чунин обычно избегал Котецу, и никогда – Какаши.  
Он не стал вываливать все это на Асуму, но по знакомому блеску в его глазах Какаши мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот догадывается, что ему рассказали далеко не все. Но Асума ничего не сказал, за что Какаши был ему благодарен. И так уже было нелегко от молчаливого осуждения, не стоило делать все еще хуже.

***

  
– Хренасе!!! Что это вообще было?!  
– А! Это, Киба, разъяренный рев Умино Ируки. Уверена, ты помнишь его еще с Академии.  
– Так это орал Ирука-сенсей? Но его же было слышно по всей деревне!!!  
– Из госпиталя, если я правильно понимаю. Должно быть, Какаши в кои то веки поступил по-мужски – как по мне, не слишком-то быстро.  
– А? Мам, это ты о чем? Что Какаши-сенсей натворил, что Ирука-сенсей стал таким… таким…  
– Страшно злым? Ха, ему просто нужно было прояснить ситуацию и напомнить, кто тут вожак стаи.  
– Какаши-сенсею?  
– Киба, какой же ты еще щенок! Временами ты напоминаешь мне своего отца.  
– Блин, мам, не называй меня так.

***

  
– Шизуне, проверь, чтобы этот паршивец не попался мне на глаза, когда я буду совершать обход. Если он может призывать своих псов, то не фиг лентяйничать и занимать койку.  
– Н-но, Цунаде-сама…  
– Никаких «но»! И чтоб Ируке-сенсею жизнь медом не казалась, вот ему миссия – пусть нянчится с Какаши в качестве наказания. Не хочу, чтобы еще хоть одно мое утро начиналось, как сегодняшнее, только потому, что у Какаши не хватило мозгов подождать еще всего один день, и он решил использовать нин-псов как почтовых голубей, чтобы уладить ссору.  
– Мне кажется, Ирука-сенсей уже достаточно ясно дал понять, что не одобряет такого поведения. Врачи говорили, что Какаши-сенсей выглядел довольно-таки напуганным, когда они убега… оставили их одних.  
– И правильно сделал. Даже я из-за него чуть не оглохла!  
– Цунаде-сама, перед уходом мне нужно, чтобы вы подписали кое-какие документы.  
– Ладно, тащи их сюда.  
– …  
– …  
– Извините, Цунаде-сама, но вы слышали, что… м-м…  
– Что они встречаются? Да, а что?  
– Ну, конечно, это не мое дело, но вам не кажется, что это правда?  
– Шизуне. Я могу быть Хокаге всей это проклятой деревни, и хоть мой долг – знать о действиях моих ниндзя всё, есть черта, которую я пересекать не собираюсь. Это их жизни, и пока они не начнут миловаться с врагом, мне плевать, кто с кем встречается.  
– О, ясно.  
– Отлично. Держи свои документы. А теперь иди, выкинь этого паршивца из палаты – и выдай миссию Ируку-сенсею.  
– Да, Цунаде-сама.

***

  
Ирука никак не мог решить, порвать ему Какаши на клочки или просто ужасно обрадоваться, когда утром на подоконнике его спальни появился Акино – всего через пять дней после того, как он в последний раз видел Какаши. Но когда рыже-коричневый пес сообщил Ируке, что Какаши хочет повидаться с ним в госпитале, первое желание победило, стоило ему понять, что Какаши использовал дзюцу призыва – хотя его даже не думали выписывать!  
Пять дней беспокойства, волнений и закипающего гнева слились воедино, когда Ирука вихрем пролетел через всю деревню к «Шарингану-люкс», и джонин, по крайней мере, имел совесть притвориться немного удивленным, чуть-чуть напуганным и очень, очень виноватым, когда Ирука с порога во всю глотку начал разоряться о глупости и безрассудности Какаши. Чунину в тот момент было откровенно плевать на зашуганных медиков, которые убрались подальше, стоило чунину ворваться внутрь, или на раздраженных раненых ниндзя – их мягко увели подальше, оставляя весь этаж безлюдным, только для этих двоих.  
– Идиот, ты хотел сказать мне что-то важное! – требовательно выпалил Ирука, наконец, завершив свою уничтожающую тираду, хотя темные глаза по-прежнему горели гневным огнем. – Хотел, не так ли?! Потому что я, мать твою, не пришел бы сюда, только ради сомнительного удовольствия на тебя наорать!  
– Хотел, хотел, – буркнул Какаши, не сходя с места и не отводя взгляда от раскрасневшегося чунина – с самого начала. Глубоко вздохнув, он выпрямился, избавляясь от своей привычной сутулости, и вина, написанная на его лице, уступила место решимости. – Прости, что сделал то, что сделал, – сказал он все еще кипящему Ируке, еще больше напрягшемуся от напоминания, – я знаю, что извинения тут не помогут; я тогда просто устал и в итоге взвалил на тебя эту ношу. Мне не стоило так поступать, потому что ты переживал и…  
– Переживал?  _Переживал?!_  – зашипел Ирука. – Скажи лучше «безумно напуган»! Какаши, я пришел, как только услышал о тебе, три проклятых часа прождал, пока тебя оперировали, и боги знает, сколько раз гадал, а что если… а что если эта миссия тебя все-таки прикончит?  
От последних вылетевших слов Какаши вздрогнул всем телом, впервые поняв, насколько было страшно. Внутри все скрутило, а сердце забилось с перебоями, чуть ли не хуже, чем пять дней назад, но не столько из-за того, что Ирука сказал, сколько из-за того, о чем это говорило.  
– Прости меня, – хрипло прошептал Какаши.  
Ирука молчал, пристально смотря на джонина в маске, прежде чем шумно выдохнул, обмякнув, и внезапно у него стал очень, очень усталый вид. Какаши встревожился и осторожно подошел к неподвижно стоящему Ируке. У того вырвался тихий звук – то ли удивления, то ли окончательного смирения, непонятно, – когда Какаши довольно неуклюже сомкнул вокруг него руки, осторожно обнимая Ируку.  
– Ирука, прости меня, – повторил Какаши, злясь на собственную косноязычность, не позволяющую выразить захлестнувшее его сожаление. – Я буду осторожен – если не ради себя, то ради тебя.  
Эти слова оказались верными – или, по крайней мере, близкими к тому. Ирука обмяк и практически повис на Какаши, цепляясь пальцами за его черную водолазку.  
– Тебе лучше сдержать свое слово, или я потом приду и убью тебя лично, – сказал он. Голос звучал приглушенно из-за того, что Ирука уткнулся в широкое плечо, и в нем чувствовалась горечь – немного, но была.  
– Запомню, – хмыкнул Какаши, и его губы изогнула легкая улыбка, когда Ирука пробурчал «Куда ты денешься» и покрепче сжал руки вокруг джонина.  
Примерно три часа спустя неуверенно заглянула Шизуне и облегченно выдохнула, увидев обоих в палате.  
– Какаши-сенсей, Ирука-сенсей, – кивнула она и подошла к койке, – у меня послание от Цунаде-сама для вас обоих.  
– Доброе утро, Шизуне-сан, – вежливо поприветствовал ее Ирука, вставая с кресла и кланяясь, тогда как Какаши с кровати просто кивнул:  
– Шизуне-сан.  
– Какаши-сенсей, Цунаде-сама приказала вам идти домой, – сообщила она, заработав тем самым изумленные взгляды от обоих. Ирука был вынужден уточнить:  
– Как, уже? Но врачи говорили, что он пробудет тут минимум неделю.  
– Верно, но раз Какаши-сенсей ухитрился исполнить дзюцу призыва и при этом не… м-м, не свалиться в затяжной обморок, то, значит, ему скоро на выписку.  
– Хм, по-моему, Шизуне-сан пытается сказать, что Цунаде-сама страшно зла на меня за мое самовольство и решила выпинуть меня домой, чтобы я не раздражал ее лично на осмотрах. Угадал? – по привычке растягивая слова, проговорил Какаши, вопросительно глядя на Шизуне. Та чуть покраснела, но кивнула.  
– Ирука-сенсей, а вам она приказала проследить, чтобы Какаши-сенсей благополучно добрался до своей квартиры, – чуть улыбаясь, добавила она, достала из своих бумаг пару листов и подписала их, игнорируя побледневшего чунина. – Еще вам приказано опекать его по крайней мере следующие 48 часов.  
– Ч-что? Почему?..  
– Цунаде-сама осталась не очень довольна утренним шумом, – просто объяснила Шизуне, отчего Ирука покраснел и смущенно потер переносицу, впервые осознавая,  _насколько_ громко он орал. – Учителя на замену уже нашли, так что вам не о чем беспокоиться. Пожалуйста, сразу же дайте нам знать, если что-то понадобится. Доброго дня вам, Ирука-сенсей, Какаши-сенсей.  
С этими словами секретарь Хокаге выскользнула за дверь, оставив пристыженного Ируку и Какаши одних.  
– Какаши, давай начистоту, – пробормотал Ирука, все еще чувствуя себя неловко за утренний инцидент, – как у тебя вообще с движениями?  
– Я могу выйти из госпиталя на своих двоих. Наверное. На призыв Акино ушло больше чакры, чем я рассчитывал, – признался Какаши, сконфуженно почесывая затылок.  
Ирука пристально посмотрел на него:  
– Само собой. Похоже, мог бы и не спрашивать.  
– М-м, зато мы сможем взять напрокат фильм и посмотреть, – Какаши слабо усмехнулся, пытаясь разрядить внезапно сгустившуюся атмосферу.  
Ирука нахмурился.  
– Нам придется отправиться ко мне, потому что Укки-сан там, а я не собираюсь перетаскивать его к тебе домой, если есть шанс, что ты сделаешь это самостоятельно, – серьезно сообщил он.  
– Никаких возражений, – согласился Какаши, медленно сползая с кровати на пол. – Не будешь ли ты так любезен помочь мне? Раз я, как ни крути, все еще на положении больного.  
Фыркнув, чунин подошел и обхватил Какаши под грудью.  
– Да ты просто ищешь повод подобраться поближе и полапать меня.  
– Даже не знаю, что на это ответить. Считай, что мне не терпится прибрать тебя к рукам, – жизнерадостно, даже слишком, заявил джонин, прищурив глаз до щелочки, и Ирука телепортировал их обоих к себе домой.

***

  
Котецу настойчиво отслеживал взглядом каждое движение Ируки, все больше проникаясь сюрреалистичностью ситуации.  
Ирука был  _пьян от счастья._  
По-другому его было просто не описать, и этот внезапный разворот настроения на сто восемьдесят градусов сбивал с толку. Ирука был настолько счастлив, что зарождались сомнения в его искренности. У Котецу дернулся уголок глаза, когда Ирука выдал очередную ослепительную улыбку. Он все утро закрывал глаза на кое-какие мелкие ошибки, словно брал реванш за прошлую неделю, когда не спускал ни запятой. У Котецу чуть челюсть не отвисла, а моргание угрожало перейти в нервный тик, когда Ирука едва ли не начал флиртовать с Каеде-химе, и пожилая аристократка хихикала, как девушка на первом в своей жизни свидании – Ирука сразил ее настолько, что она даже наняла целую команду из трёх человек, чтобы охранять ужин в честь помолвки своей внучки.  
«Он наконец-то рехнулся, – но, подумав так, Котецу тут же покачал головой и хулигански усмехнулся. Что бы ни стояло за таким поведением, оно было как-то связано с тем, что Какаши был замечен в квартире Ируки и не уходил оттуда до полудня воскресенья. – Возможно, они все же обнаружили, что добрая половина деревни делает на них ставки, и Ирука своим флиртом пытается показать, что все совсем не так. – Котецу повертел эту мысль туда-сюда, прежде чем тихо фыркнул. – Ну да, как же!».  
Подождав, пока Ирука распрощается с польщенной Каеде-химе, Котецу осторожно придвинулся ближе.  
– На твоей улице случился праздник или есть еще какая-то причина, почему ты ходишь словно под счастливым хмельком? – спросил он, изнывая от любопытства. И даже не вздрогнул, когда Ирука круто развернулся и одарил его тяжелым взглядом – доброжелательное выражение лица мигом куда-то делось, уступив место хмурой гримасе.  
– Никакого «праздника» не случилось, и все благодаря одному идиоту, – буркнул Ирука, возвращаясь к свитку, куда заносил детали миссии от Каеде-химе. – Из-за него у меня уйма неоплачиваемых отгулов, а плата за так называемую «миссию» не покрыла даже сумму за взятые напрокат фильмы.  
Котецу скрестил руки на груди и нехорошо прищурился.  
– Видишь ли, Годайме-сама страшно не любит такие побудки, какую ты устроил, особенно после душевно проведенной ночи. По-моему, даже у меня в ушах до сих пор звенит, а я, между прочим, дежурил на воротах на другом конце деревни.  
Со стоном выдохнув, Ирука устало потер виски и пробормотал:  
– Знаю, знаю, но я был адски на него зол.  
– Кстати, рад видеть, что у вас всё наладилось, – вдруг ни с того, ни с сего серьезно заявил Котецу и, тут же глянув на Ируку, отметил его мимолетное смущение. – У тебя неплохо получилось притвориться брошенным щенком, Ирука, можешь это не отрицать. И говорят, что Какаши-сенсей почему-то растерял свою жизнерадостность. Он не особенно эмоционален, так что ему, должно быть, совсем паршиво, раз это стало заметно.  
Ирука сначала нахмурился, но затем, когда Котецу продолжил, его глаза распахнулись, но он не успел ничего сказать в ответ, потому что в комнату вплыла группа безумно дорого одетых слуг, намертво приковав их внимание. Но позже в течение дня Котецу не раз отмечал, как на лице Ируки проступает задумчивость.  
Когда смена Котецу уже подходила к концу, он случайно выглянул в окно и увидел знакомую фигуру, меланхолично шатающуюся по туда-сюда по крышам улицы. Усмехнувшись, он задумался, сказать ли об этом Ируке, но в итоге решил, что не стоит. А, выйдя в коридор, Котецу невольно подслушал разговор проходящих мимо девушек:  
– Ты тоже заметила?! Хатаке-сан пялится в окна кабинета выдачи миссий…

***

  
– Что ты сделал?  
– …Ничего?  
– Кончай разыгрывать из себя невинность, Хагане. Я знаю, что это ты. А теперь скажи мне, что именно ты наговорил Ируке?  
– Эй-эй, Какаши, не размахивай так активно этой штукой, а то еще глаз кому-нибудь выколешь.  
– И не только глаз, если ты не расколешься. Что. Ты. Ему. Сказал?  
– Поточнее, пожалуйста, потому что иначе мне опять придется ответить «Ничего». А это, я так понимаю, неверный ответ… Убери все же кунай, а?  
– Вчера была ваша с ним смена. После нее он вернулся чем-то очень озабоченный, а все остальные клянутся, что не представляют, с чего бы это, и я им верю. Так что, Хагане, остаешься только ты…  
– А, ты об этом? Но я ничего ему не говорил, правда-правда. Он был весь из себя счастливый, мы поболтали о том, о сем, о вашей ссоре и… О… Проклятье.  
– Что?!  
– Они были правы. Чтоб меня, они действительно были правы!!!  
– Твою мать, Хагане, о чем ты там бормочешь?

***

  
– Асума-сенсей, извините, можно вас кое о чем спросить?  
– Конечно. Не возражаешь, если я закурю?  
– Нет-нет, пожалуйста, если хотите.  
– …  
– …  
– Итак, Ирука, что у тебя за вопрос? Ты пришел сюда не наблюдать, как я курю.  
– Это не вы приложили руку к тому, что Какаши наконец-то перестал изображать страуса и вытащил голову из песка?  
– Может быть.  
– Благодарю вас.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, но ты здесь не для того, чтобы просто сказать мне «спасибо».  
– Нет.  
– Тогда в чем дело?  
– Я знаю.  
– …Хм, неожиданный поворот.  
– Я знаю, что про нас говорят; случайно узнал, когда Какаши вышвырнул меня из своей палаты.  
– Ясно. Ну, а Какаши?  
– Он не в курсе. Наверное. Не знаю. По нему незаметно, но это же  _Какаши_. Он не будет слушать сплетни, пока кто-нибудь не попытается отнять его Ичу-Ичу или заглянуть под маску. Вот почему мы с ним все еще друзья – его такие вещи просто не волнуют.  
– М-да, очень на него похоже. Никогда не знаешь, что у него под изнанкой изнанки.  
– Точно сказано.  
– Ты будешь как-то разбираться с этими слухами?  
– Не знаю. Скорее всего, пока нет. Они ложны, но безвредны. По крайней мере, мне так кажется, учитывая, что озлобленная толпа все еще не штурмует Академию, требуя моего увольнения, никто не выбивает мне дверь в квартиру, и кое-кого нет в деревне, чтобы защищать мою честь.  
– Ты про Наруто?  
– Угу. Мне больше никогда не удалось встретиться с той женщиной – гражданской, из рыночного квартала. Похоже, она не оценила, что к ее свиданию прилагается довесок в виде сверх-заботливого носителя Кьюби, вставшего на стражу моей чести. Странно, с чего бы это она?  
– Действительно странно… То есть, в целом, можно сказать, ты не против?  
– Не особенно. Было бы… здорово, если бы эти слухи оказались правдой. Он хороший друг, и, думаю, будет хорошим любовником. Люди часто забывают, что под окутывающим его ореолом загадочности и славы он – просто мужчина, который, в конце концов, заслужил, чтобы в его жизни было нечто лучшее, чем толпа безмозглых фанатов.  
– Но ты его не любишь.  
– Конечно, нет, но он мне  _нравится_. Существенное отличие, я знаю, но Какаши меня тоже не любит.  
– Верно. Ну, так каков твой план? Откроешься ему?  
– Нет. Может быть. Если он спросит.  
– Не спросит.  
– Да, скорее всего, не спросит.  
– А ты хотел бы?  
– Разумеется, почему нет? Не каждый день осознаешь, что питаешь далеко не платонические чувства к своему лучшему другу. Шансов заполучить рак легких и то больше.  
– Истину глаголешь, истину.

***

  
Они кружили друг около друга несколько дней, поднимая и вновь замалчивая тему. Оба знали, что существует нечто важное, что надо бы обсудить – и оба не были уверены, хотят ли они всё выяснить. Посторонние вообще не замечали изменений в их поведении, более близко их знающие отметили пару намеков, что что-то не так, но не настолько сильно, чтобы начать беспокоиться, или же просто вежливо молчали.  
Так прошло три недели, и напряжение выплеснулось в:  
– Ирука, нам надо поговорить.  
Вышеупомянутый Ирука застыл, стоя с засунутыми под струю воды из крана руками, и опустил взгляд на раковину. Доверь дело Какаши, и он всегда выберет самые неудобные моменты, чтобы перестать церемониться и перейти к делу.  
– Знаю, – вздохнул он, поднимая выпавшую из рук тарелку и продолжая ее мыть, – только сначала помоги мне с посудой, ладно?  
– Договорились, – кивнул Какаши.  
Несмотря на бешено бьющееся сердце, Какаши не мог не удивиться, как они ухитряются делать что-то настолько обыденное, вроде мытья посуды, когда следующие минуты легко могут навсегда изменить всё. Криво улыбнувшись под маской, Какаши решил, что это одна из тех вещей, которые ему нравятся в Ируке: он заставлял ощущать (и ценить) собственную нормальность.  
Когда они закончили, Ирука немного постоял, бессмысленно уставившись на сушилку и собираясь с мыслями, потом глубоко вздохнул.  
– Может, присядем? Или ты предпочитаешь постоять? – спросил он, оборачиваясь.  
– Мне и так неплохо, – ответил Какаши, прислоняясь к кухонному шкафчику, вынуждая Ируку встать напротив.  
– Хорошо. Я догадываюсь, ты хочешь поговорить о слухах про нас с тобой.  
Джонин кивнул, во взгляде его видимого глаза мелькали разнообразные эмоции, которые Ирука не хотел распознавать – не сейчас.  
– Давно знаешь? – тихо спросил Какаши.  
– С месяц, точнее не скажу, – признался Ирука, небрежно пожимая плечами. – Случайно подслушал болтовню медсестер  _о нас_.  
– О нас, – повторил Какаши скорее задумчиво, чем недовольно, – и ты не обиделся, что они обозвали тебя моим любовником?  
Чего-чего, а такого вопроса Ирука не ожидал, и у него чуть челюсть не отвисла.  
– Что?  _Нет!_  В смысле, я не понимаю, что конкретно ты имеешь в виду? – ошеломленно потребовал разъяснений он.  
Какаши едва заметно пожал плечами, не глядя ему в глаза.  
– Люди могут подумать, что ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем полуслепой и полубезумный джонин, который почти наверняка погибнет раньше, чем ему исполнится тридцать, – спокойно пояснил он, но его вцепившиеся в край шкафа пальцы выдавали его нервозность.  
– Полная херня! – яростно рявкнул Ирука, так резко разворачивая к себе лицо Какаши, что чуть шею ему не сломал. – Ты можешь быть полубезумным, а если продолжишь вести себя как идиот, то точно не доживешь до тридцати, – прорычал он, его темные глаза сузились до щелочек, – но ты неплохой человек, и кто угодно был бы счастлив стать твоей парой, слышишь? Кто угодно!  
Какаши на секунду прикрыл глаза; от слов Ируки на сердце полегчало, а от сомнительной похвалы лицо под маской вспыхнуло жаром.  
– И, возвращаясь к твоему вопросу – нет, я не обиделся на то, что меня считают твоим «любовником», а что насчет тебя? Ты не стыдишься, что все считают, что у тебя связь с мужчиной? – гневно задал вопрос Ирука, в открытую приглашая джонина согласиться с этим.  
Какаши широко раскрыл глаза, а потом отчаянно замотал головой.  
– С какой стати? Хотя и сам не уверен, как к этому следует относиться, – открыто признался он, облегченно выдохнув, когда Ирука успокоился, и его раздражение сменилось хмурой гримасой. – Ты хороший друг, ближе тебя у меня никого не было, и когда мы поссорились, я жалел о своих действиях так, как уже долгие годы ни о чем не жалел. Не то чтобы мне не нравилась идея быть с тобой вместе в этом смысле, но…  
– Но в этом смысле я тебя не привлекаю, – тихо закончил Ирука, и обжигающее пламя его гнева потухло до угольков, оставив ему на удивление сильную печаль – сильнее, чем Ирука мог бы ожидать.  
– Нет, – твердо поправил его Какаши, бессознательно выпрямляясь, – Ирука, не делай поспешных выводов. Всё куда сложнее, чем «В этом смысле ты меня не привлекаешь»; я был бы не против, если бы между нами что-то было.  
От этих слов Ирука застыл на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами и смог выдавить себя только простое «О!».  
– Вот именно – «О!», – со смешком согласился джонин, качая головой. – Возможно, всё началось из-за других, но, если продолжим, это может понравится нам самим.  
– Нам, да? – Ирука не удержался от легкой усмешки – она притаилась в уголке губ, пока он катал это слово на языке. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ты не возражал бы дать  _нам_ шанс? – немного неуверенно уточнил он, словно Какаши все еще мог передумать.  
– Да, – Какаши улыбнулся в ответ, отлепляясь от шкафчика и вставая прямо напротив Ируки так, что между ними осталось едва ли с десяток сантиметров, – а ты? Ты хочешь попытаться?  
Усмешка переросла в озорную, и Ирука приподнял бровь, подначивая:  
– Даже не знаю. Как считаешь, мне наконец-то удастся увидеть, что под этой проклятой маской, если я скажу «да»? – Он легонько ткнул Какаши в грудь.  
– Может быть, – последовал расплывчатый ответ, заслуживший возмущенное фырканье чунина. – Продолжай в таком же духе – и тебе придется полюбить вкус ткани, – шутливо прорычал Какаши, затем решился и наклонился к Ируке, сокращая расстояние.  
– Чт?.. – Ирука замер на полуслове, когда его носа коснулось, чуть прижавшись, что-то мягкое и немного влажное. Чунину это напомнило, как касаются новорожденного щенка члены стаи – с огромным интересом, мягко, но в то же время немного нерешительно.  
Всё кончилось так же быстро, как и началось, и Ирука остался с немного кружащейся головой и уже скучающий по подаренному теплу, когда Какаши отступил на шаг, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Понимая, что это было нечто вроде поворотного пункта в их предполагаемых отношениях, Ирука быстро собрался и выдавил неуверенную улыбку.  
– Ну, это я переживу, – пробормотал он, улыбнувшись еще шире, когда Какаши ощутимо расслабился.  
– Может, пойдем смотреть кино? Попкорн за мной, – предложил джонин, возвращаясь к своему обычному поведению, за что Ирука был ему благодарен.  
Поговорить они смогут и позднее, если понадобится, а пока лучше было вернуться к привычной схеме. И когда Какаши сел рядом с Ирукой вместо своего обычного места на полу, тот никак это не прокомментировал, только спросил, удобно ли ему. В свою очередь, когда Ирука медленно придвинулся ближе так, что их бедра соприкасались, Какаши только довольно промычал и сам прислонился к нему, прежде чем вновь сосредоточиться на монологе Ируки, тихо смеясь над едкими замечаниями, из-за которых трешевое кино становилось в десять раз увлекательнее.

***

  
_Три месяца спустя…_  
– Это что еще за фигня? Какаши, что случилось?! Ты мокрый, как мышь!  
– Весь мой подъезд затопило.  
– Затопило?!  
– Кажется, у соседа случился небольшой пожар, а что лучше всего тушит огонь?  
– Шутишь?!   
– Если бы! Водное дзюцу. Хотя, надо признать, никогда не видел свой пол настолько сияющим чистотой. Но вот все пожитки смело волной нахрен. И ты ещё не слышал вопль ярости Анко – просто чудо, как не вылетели уцелевшие стекла.  
– Проклятье. И где думаешь остановиться?  
– Вообще я надеялся, что…  
– …Ладно, почему бы и нет. По крайней мере, ты не гасишь пожар водными дзюцу.  
– Конечно нет, это же глупо! Я бы использовал земляное.  
– …

***

  
– В жизни не угадаешь, что Ирука-сенсей получил сегодня на обед.  
– О, что-нибудь скандальное?  
– Непропеченный подгорелый яблочный пирог.  
– Шутишь?  
– Про Ируку-сенсея?! Никогда.  
– Тогда как шарлотка может быть одновременно и непропеченной и подгорелой?  
– Говорю, что видел. И должен тебе сказать, Ирука был весьма удивлен. А потом стал таким ярко-красным, каким даже я его никогда не видел, и куда-то умчался. С пирогом. И с улыбкой до ушей!  
– А вот это уже странно.  
– Именно странно! Кстати, ты слышал про Генму? Если верить слухам…


End file.
